Crimson Sekiryuutei
by OrangeSpark5555
Summary: Issei Hyoudou a ordinary high school boy who is constantly bothered by his perverted companions. His life turned upside down once he met a beautiful crimson haired girl that just so happened to be his new master. How will Issei get out of this one? Not-Perverted Issei, Harem.
1. Crimson

**Chapter 1: Crimson**

 **Hello, everyone, this is my first High school DxD fan fic. I have finished this amazing anime already, but in the past I didn't know how to write this out. Here I am now with a whole new story. By the way if you don't know me, I'm a fan fiction writer that writes a lot about FairyTail, I am a Naza writer. I'm also a huge Issei and Rias shipper. Now without further ado let's get this story going!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the ordinary life of Issei Hyoudou, he attends a large high school named Kuoh Academy. Issei was a second year attending with is overly perverted 'friends' or whatever you call them, Motohama and Matsuda. Don't get Issei wrong he was not at all perverted. He usually ignored the two pervert in their shenanigans. They would always and I mean always bring smut his way. Issei was lying down on a grassy hill beside the tennis court. He had his black headphones on listening to his favourite music, not caring about a thing in the world.

'Relaxing like this is a chance of a life time.' Issei thought

The peace and relaxation was over after the perverted duo approached Issei. He heard their footsteps on the grass and they were approaching him fast. They finally reached him and were looking down at him with perverted looks.

"Hey Issei, we found the perfect area to peek on the girls Kendo team, while their changing." Motohama grinned

'There goes my peace and quiet.' Issei thought

"Sorry, I'm not interested in your stupid peeping." Issei grunted in annoyance

"Lighten up Issei, their girls in their underwear. OPPAI, ISSEI, OPPAI!" Matsuda yelled

The girls passing by were giving the two looks of disgust. Issei was just embarrassed by the fact that Matsuda just yelled that so freely like no one is going to hear him. The duo just walked away ignoring Issei.

"Suit yourself." Motohama waved

The two were walking away chanting 'oppai'. Obviously they're going to get caught, and he will somehow get involved. Since the day he met those two, his reputation was on the line.

Issei decided it was enough lying around, he walked towards the entrance of the academy and he spotted Motohama and Matsuda getting chased by a bunch of girls with kendo swords. Issei face palmed at them.

"HELP US ISSEI!" Motohama and Matsuda yelled

"Hey the two are screaming for Issei, he's probably on to it to. Let's get him." A girl yelled

"Yeah!" The women hoard responded

" .Hell." Issei mumbled

"RUN!" Issei yelled

Matsuda, Motohama and Issei were now running away from a angry hoard of exposed women. Issei had no idea why he was always involved. It must be some sort of twisted curse. The boys took a quick turn towards the bushes and hid until the hoard was gone. The boys were panting and sighing in relief, either one you choose.

"Damn how can you guys always get me involved?" Issei panted

"Dumb luck I guess." Motohama responded

Issei took a quick glimpse of red no scarlet...crimson. He looked towards the figure and it was a girl. She was absolutely stunning, the highlight of her features were her beautiful crimson hair.

'Red.' Issei dazed

Matsuda looked towards where Issei was looking and he spotted Rias Gremory. One of the legendary 'Great Oni-sama's' consisting of her and Akeno.

"So you like?" Matsuda grinned

"Who is she?" Issei asked

"She's Rias Gremory a third year. She's one of the most dazzling females of Kuoh Academy, second goes to Akeno Himejima, she's a foreigner. " Matsuda responded

"She also has a nice set of oppais!" Motohama drooled

Rias took a glance towards the boys looking at her. She felt a magical aura in the one in the middle. It was someone she didn't recognise before. He had brown hair, brown eyes and a nice figure. She looked towards him in wonder of the mystical aura. She walked towards her chess board and asked Akeno a question.

'Who is that boy?" Rias asked

"Which one?" Akeno questioned

"The one in the middle." Rias responded

"He's Issei Hyoudou, a second year. That's all I know Rias." Akeno responded

Rias was stripping out of her clothes and got naked. She took the towel Akeno gave her and took off toward the showers. She was pondering in the shower the shower wondering what that aura was.

"Who is really this Issei Hyoudou..." Rias wondered

Rias got a handful of shampoo and rubbed it on her alluring crimson hair. She handled her hair with a lot of care, well it's kind of obvious because the look of her hair. It was flawless. She was ogled by every man in the academy because, of her curvaceous body and assets.

She finally finished her 15 minute shower and got the towel Akeno left her. She wiped off the water on her body, and wrapped the towel around her torso. The towel cover most of her body but leaving the legs open.

When she got out she saw Koneko sitting on a scarlet colored couch nibbling on a little cookie. She then got a idea.

"Koneko can you watch someone for me." Rias asked

"Who Rias-senpai?" Koneko questioned

"Issei Hyoudou." Rias answered

 **With Issei**

Issei has just finished up a 'stimulating' day of school. Yes emphasis on the stimulating, Issei is not really a school kind of guy. He was walking home; he was now walking on a oak bridge with the view of the sunset. He had headphones on his ears listening to his favourite music. He mostly preferred Trap music, Rap music and Dubstep. He can also handle rock. He was walking in the direction of his home until he got sidetracked by a teenage girl.

"Ummm..." The girl mumbled

Issei noticed the girl and politely stopped to hear her question. He took off his headphones and hung it around his neck. He turned around and was now face to face with the girl. She was quite cute, with a curvaceous body and large assets; he had long black hair and was clad in a strange uniform Issei has never seen.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?" The girl mumbled

"Yes." Issei replied

"W-Will Y-You go out with me!" The girl stuttered

Issei was shocked at the random exclamation. He didn't even know who this girl was, how does she even know him? He knew it was a trap but decided to play along with it.

"What's your name?" Issei asked

"Yuuma, Amano Yuuma "The girl now known as Yuuma answered

"Well Yuuma, would you like to go out on tomorrow perhaps?" Issei smiled

 **The Following Day...**

Issei was walking to school with Yuuma beside him. The school was surprised that Issei Hyoudou had a girlfriend and, a cute and hot one to. Issei and Yuuma were just talking small talk while a big group of guys were staring at Issei in jealousy.

"HYOUDOU!" Matsuda yelled

'Oh crap them again...' Issei thought

"WHO IS THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL!" Motohama yelled

"This is my girlfriend Amano Yuuma-chan." Issei answered

"How can you have a girlfriend before us!" Motohama screamed

Issei just walked away in disappointment. Why does he even come close or chat with these lecherous guys. His reputation is on the line here.

"Who are those people?" Yuuma asked

"Lecherous perverts..." Issei gave a awkward smile

Overall after that the school day turned out really normal. The day was finally over marking the time of Issei's first date. The date started out fine. They went to a arcade, a local diner and a couple of tourist attractions. Issei also obtained a sheet of paper from a strange girl in cosplay. He just put the slip of paper in his pocket.

The date ended and I mean ended at the park in the park at sunset. The view was beautiful. The date went well in Issei's case. It was perfect. Suddenly Yuuma walked in front of Issei and spoke up.

"Hey Issei..." Yuuma spoke

"What do you need?" Issei asked

"Can you do me a favour?" Yuuma asked

"Sure." Issei answered

'Is this a request to...kiss' Issei wondered

"Can you die for me?" Yuuma chimed

"Excuse me?" Issei questioned

Yuuma walked forward and leaned on Issei. She closed on to his ear and spoke again.

"Can you die for me?" Yuuma spoke once more

Yuuma walked away from Issei with a menacing smirk, suddenly black wing sprouted out from the back of her back. Her clothing transformed to a proactive black leather outfit, it showed a little too much cleavage for Issei liking. He wasn't a pervert like Matsuda and Motohama, he respected girls.

"What are you?" Issei spoke in fear

"Sorry Issei-kun I have to cut our date short. You proved to be a threat to us fallen angels." Yuuma laughed

"The date was boring; this is probably the best part of it. Killing you." Yuuma laughed once more

Issei just stared at her in fear. He feared for his life. She took out her hand and raised it, a spear of light sprouted from her hand. She cranked up her arm and was prepared for a throwing motion.

"Goodbye Issei-kun." Yuuma chuckled

She threw a spear of light towards Issei puncturing the abdomen of Issei. Blood was spurting out of his stomach. He spat out blood and was growing weak.

"Before you die I better tell you my real name, I'm Raynare." Raynare chuckled

Raynare flew away from the slaughter site. Issei was left alone in the park, bleeding to death in the pool of his own blood. He rose up his blood coated hands.

'Red, like the color of her hair...' Issei thought

'Her beautiful hair...' Issei continued

'I just want to see her one more time...' Issei thought

Suddenly a magical circle appeared beside Issei, a beam of light was emitting from the magic circle. When the light faded it revealed Rias Gremory.

"You're in the brink of death." Rias spoke

"I give you new life and you shall be my servant." Rias continued

 **The Next Day...**

Issei woke up on his bed completely fine and the hole in his stomach was gone. He still remembered everything from yesterday, the date, the spear, Yuuma... He got into his uniform, got a light breakfast and rushed to school. He asked everyone about Yuuma but they didn't seem to remember her at all.

"Issei I think you need to find a doctor." Motohama spoke

"Yeah, I never heard of a girl named Yuuma." Matsuda added

"Really?" Issei questioned

"It's Rias-senpai!" A girl yelled

Rias walked in at that very moment in her Kuoh Academy uniform. There was a crowd of star struck women and lecherous perverted men. Rias stared at Issei and gave him a wink. Issei blushed at the sudden act of affection.

'I know maybe Rias-senpai knows something about yesterday...' Issei thought

'But how do I approach such a highly popular girl and a hot at the least...' Issei wondered

'What have I made of my life.' Issei wondered

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Thanks for reading my first Highschool DxD fanfic. Like it, Love it ? Give a review and read on guys!**

 **-Spark out**


	2. Demons

**Chapter 2: Demons**

 **Hello guys, I am really proud to say that this story is one of my most successful stories in my archives. This is not even an understatement, I love the encouragement from you guys and it helps me push forward. This is huge thanks to all you viewers, reviewers and follows/favourites. This is the next chapter to this fan favourite, enjoy you guys and keep reading!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The whole day in class Issei was surrounded by thoughts of yesterday. How come it is that he is still alive, how did everyone forget Yuuma? He had to get info from Rias, he does recall a crimson haired lady at the scene, and she is the only one that he can recall that has crimson hair. Issei was pondering about this during his Math class. This wasn't unnoticed by the professor.

'How am I alive..." Issei thought

"Issei!" The professor yelled

"Huh! What?!" Issei yelled out loud

"What's the answer of question 14?" The professor asked

"Ummm..." Issei grinned in response of not knowing the answer

"13?" Issei answered

Suddenly everyone started chuckling at the answer Issei gave. It wasn't even close to the original answer. The class was either murmuring or chuckling at the situation Issei was in.

"Wrong mister, Issei, It is 145 cm squared..." The professor face palmed

 _DING! DING! DING!_

The bell rung and the class was dismissed, Issei made a break for the main entrance trying to spot any sign of Rias-senpai. He eventually caught a glimpse of crimson flowing in the air, that's Rias alright. He sprinted through the large crowd of people to meet up with Rias.

"Rias!" Issei yelled

"Huh?" Rias questioned

"I need to talk to you Rias-senpai!" Issei yelled

"Sorry I have a club meeting to attend to!" Rias replied

She sprinted out of the view of Issei. He tried catching up with Rias but it just wasn't possible, it was like she teleported or something. He decided the next time he sees Rias, he will definitely catch her.

In the meantime he continued his crappy school day. He was pooped and had no energy to chase a teenage girl around. In his condition he couldn't chase Rias, so he decided not to. He was now walking home in the middle of the night, alone... Maybe not...

'Damn how can a girl run that fast! , It's not human!' Issei thought

Issei started to get amazing eyes sight in the dark, it was almost like built in night vision. This did not happen before, he knew something was up. Not ever normal human has, super night vision implanted in their eyes. Do you have crazy implanted night vision in your eyes, I didn't think so. Issei was walking towards his house just until he saw a figure in the distance with wings.

'What the hell is that?' Issei thought

It approached Issei, it revealed a man with black wings and also wearing all black. If he ever learned anything from school , never trust a guy wearing all black and a fedora. It's never good news.

"A demon I see, I sense a magical presence inside you..." The man spoke

"Where's your master, what house are you from?" The man continued

"..." Issei said nothing

"So you have no master huh...a stray, so I can kill you with no problem." The man grinned

'What is he talking about...wait did he say kill me!' Issei thought

The man summoned a light spear with his right hand and cranked up his arm for a throwing motion. It was the exact spear Yuuma-chan struck him with on the date he had. He knew those mean business.

"Goodbye devil..." The man chuckled

He threw the light spear towards Issei's stomach again, and this time it hurt 100 times more. He tried to hold the light spear but, it burned his hands.

"I wouldn't hold that if I were you. Light is practically poison to devils. I'm surprised that you're even alive. Let me fix that." The man spoke

Issei's eyesight was fading and he was growing weak from the poison now coursing through his veins and from the slight blood loss. He was slowly losing consciousness, his vision was blurry and he was out cold. A magic circle appeared from the ground, and Rias appeared.

"Another devil?" The man questioned

"So a Fallen Angel appeared in my land and harmed my cute servant." Rias spoke

"Crimson hair...You're from the house of Gremory. You're Rias Gremory!" The man gasped

"If you harm my servants again I will eliminate you, Fallen Angel." Rias informed

"I just thought he was a stray, I will leave don't worry." The man spoke

"But...you better keep your servant safe...there are more of people like me out for his blood." The man continued

The man sprouted his wings once again and was prepared to fly away.

"Goodbye Fallen Angel..." Rias spoke

"I hope we never meet again Rias Gremory." The man added while flying away

Rias then spotted Issei's limp and bleeding body sprawled on the ground. Rias picked Issei up from his shoulder, and started walking towards his house.

When they entered the house, luckily everyone was sleeping in their respective rooms. She carried him towards his room and placed him on his bed. She started to mumble a few chants to start up the healing spell. For that to work properly she needed maximum contact towards Issei. She started stripping Issei and herself out of their clothes and placed Issei's bloody clothes inside a washing machine. She got under the blanket with Issei and snuggled with Issei. A green glow started omitting on Issei and slowly his wounds are healing. She soon fell asleep and slept there.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY...**_

Issei woke up on his bed with a horrible headache. He started slowly waking up from his mini migraine and morning sickness. He remembered the events of yesterday, with the crazy winged man.

'How am I alive...' Issei wondered

'How am I in my room exactly..." Issei questioned

He noticed a small lump on his bed, scratch the small lump, a big lump on his bed! He touched the lump, it was squishy and soft...strange. The lump started to groan and he jumped off the bed in shock. He was met with the thing most perverted men want to see. A fully naked Rias Gremory, on their bed.

'Did I just...' Issei thought in fear

"SLEEP WITH RIAS GREMORY!" Issei yelled

"Good morning." Rias smiled

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **Hey, guys like I said at the start thanks for reading and enjoying my story. Like I said the amount of reviews and likes I had were extraordinary for just the first chapter and I am really thrilled because this is my first DxD fanfiction. Well thanks for reading my story, Leave a like or A review and enjoy the story!**

 **-Spark Out**


	3. ORC

**Chapter 3: O.R.C**

 **Hello Spark here and I'm back with the newest chapter of the Crimson Sekiryuutei. Yes it is back people! I know how much you guys have been waiting but I was working on one of my stories named Hat Trick. It's a Fairy Tail story. This story has the most likes and followers of all my stories! I highly appreciate the encouragement and for all you guys or girls that love this story, this one's for you!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning Issei Hyoudou." Rias smiled

"G-Get something to cover yourself up!" Issei stuttered covering his eyes

"You can look you know." Rias chuckled

"I-I can't...its disrespectful..." Issei responded

"Issei wake up; you're going to be late for school!" Issei's mom yelled

"I'm up already mom! I'll be right down!" Issei's was sweating bullets

"Issei don't make me get up there!" His mom responded

Issei's mom opened the hand of the door.

"Here get this on!" Issei yelled while lunging towards Rias with a blanket

The door opened and was greeted by a naked Rias half covered with a blanket. Issei was also on top of Rias looking towards his mom, blushing a bit.

'This isn't going to end well...' Issei thought

"Good morning." Rias spoke

"G-Good morning..." Issei's mom stuttered a bit

Issei's mom rushed down yelling towards his father about him being with a foreign girl inside his room, both naked. Issei just rolled onto the ground and face palmed, how is this happening to him? All he heard was his mother yelling about international or something.

"I don't even know how to explain this..." Issei muttered while his hand is on his face

"You have a quite energetic family." Rias spoke

"I guess...by the way are you-" Issei asked but got cut off midway

"Yes I still have my purity." Rias answered his question

"Great, if the school knew about this I would be killed by your fans." Issei sighed

"You should get up and change, I'll be taking a shower." Issei spoke

Issei walked towards the showers naked, he didn't even care if Rias saw anything he was just so stressed. He turned on the shower knob and hopped in the shower, he turned the knob on hot and he relaxed himself. He pondered about the things that happened yesterday and how to explain this to his parents.

"I can't believe my luck..." Issei muttered

Issei put his shampoo on his hair and washed it and, eventually finished showering. He took a pink towel on the towel rack and dried himself up. He then wrapped his towel around his waist to cover his treasure. He was slightly more relaxed than before and was slowly walking to his room. Rias was sitting down on his bed with the student uniform on. Issei started to pick out his clothes and got his uniform.

"Hey, so why were you in my bed...naked?" Issei asked

"I will answer that after school." Rias answered

"So how will we explain this to my parents?" Issei questioned

"Well I got this covered, it's the least I can do for your hospitality." Rias answered

Issei walked towards his closet and started to change into his clothes. He was unconsciously humming while changing his clothes, it was his personal habit. He decided to look around his closet as well.

"Oh, a twenty dollar bill!" Issei yelled

Rias was still waiting for Issei on his bed and was looking around his room. She noticed a couple of band posters and family photos. She also noticed that he painted on the walls, he painted a red dragon. It was well made and was beautiful. It was covered in red scales and mini golden spikes on the back and tail of it. It had a green gem on its chest as well.

"That dragon looks awfully familiar." Rias thought

"Ok I'm done." Issei said while walking out of his closet

"So you like my dragon?" Issei asked

"Yes, it is really beautiful." Rias smiled

"Thanks." Issei smiled back

The two walked down the stair to greet Issei's parents. Issei was sweating bullets and was worried. Rias was just smiling a small smile. Issei just looked at her in wonder.

"How can you be so calm?" Issei asked

"I told you I got this covered." Rias answered

Issei and Rias got down the stair case and walked towards the kitchen. He looked at his parents and they all had awkward grins. Rias also started to mumble chants and his parents had blank eyes for a second.

"As I said, people now sleep with each other naked. It's normal nowadays." Rias explained

"Oh I see..." Issei's mom spoke

'My parents would never believe that. What's going on here?' Issei thought

"Would you like to stay for breakfast, Rias?" Issei's dad asked

"Thank you, ." Rias smiled

 _ **AFTER BREAKFAST...**_

"Thank you for the breakfast, , It was delicious." Rias complimented

"A friend of Issei is always welcome to our home." smiled

Issei was silent the whole time they were talking. He was curious at what Rias was chanting and what happened to his parents.

The two finished their food and took off to school with their bags. When they both made it to school side by side, Issei was met with menacing glares and scowls from the guys. He ignored them because, he honestly didn't care about what they thought of him. He spotted Matsuda and Motohama running towards him with their fist in the air.

"You traitor!" The two yelled in unison

Issei just dodged their punches and the two fell flat on their faces. Issei just continued walking casually towards school entrance. She softly giggled from the two guys from the perverted duo falling flat on their faces. They reached the entrance and Rias spoke to Issei.

"I'll get someone to pick you up later after class." Rias whispered

Issei just nodded and they separated down the hall. Issei had his headphones on listening to his favourite music. He heard mumbling from people around him. He can hear most of them, they mostly talked about him and Rias walking to school together.

"Why is Rias-senpai walking to school with him?" A girl asked while look at Issei

"I have no idea, maybe he blackmailed her!" A girl yelled

Issei just sighed at his dilemma, first it was his parents now it was his classmates. He sighed and continued walking to class ignoring the 'great' compliments he got from people.

He got to class and sat at his desk. He saw the class slowly filling up and eventually the teacher appeared in class.

"Another day of school...great" Issei hit his head on the table.

 _ **ALMOST AFTER SCHOOL...**_

Issei was waiting for the escort Rias sent. He heard guys drooling and guys staring at the door way with lecherous looks. He almost knew who Rias sent to his class. It was the one and only Akeno Himejima, the second most popular and beautiful girl in the school.

Issei waved his hands in the air to signal he is there. She walked towards him and stood in front of his desk.

"Ara, you must be Issei. Rias is expecting you." Akeno informed

"Well let's get going now." Issei added

The two walked outside of the class together and the guys were all dumbstruck. They were enraged that Issei had the two most beautiful and busty girls in the school.

"Issei you bastard!" Motohama yelled

"Issei is like a chick magnet!" Matsuda cried

 **With Issei**

"Ara, I heard a lot about you Issei-kun." Akeno spoke

"Rias actually talks about me. That's hard to believe." Issei responded

"Well she's quite fond of you." Akeno added

"Really...Well I still can't believe you're walking with me!" Issei yelled

"Ufufufu, you're quite energetic are you." Akeno giggled

Issei blushed slightly from the giggle Akeno made and the embarrassment he just sustained.

"You have a nice laugh..." Issei unconsciously complimented

"Ara, thank you Issei. You're different than the other guys in our school." Akeno spoke

"Well, for one I'm not a perverted idiot that stares at girls at their underwear." Issei chuckled

"Ufufufu ,true. I guess most of the guys are just pervs." Akeno giggled

"Ara, that was fast." Akeno added

Issei was looking at a large building covered in green vines.

"This is a cool looking club room." Issei stared

"Issei, Welcome to the Occult Research Club!" Akeno chimed while opening the door...

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **Thanks for reading the chapter. Akeno is kind of out of canon if you know what I mean, or is it just me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I posted and if you are into this story I will be updating this soon! This all for the fans, even I you just read it I still appreciate the support. You guys are great and another chapter is coming soon! I want to say something as well, this is not just a copy and paste story, I just wanted to make a non-perverted Issei story. If you all think this is just a copy and paste, don't worry this is original. My story might have a similar Issei or something but the plot is different. I guess this is some sort of disclaimer...or I should say claimer...ah well.**

 **-Spark Out**


	4. Team

**Chapter 4: Team**

 **Hello, I am back with a new chapter of the story. I enjoy writing this story for you guys and it is one of the best stories I wrote so far. If you enjoy this story as much that I do, thanks for the support. So I will focus on this story. Well enough of my talking let's get on with the story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Issei took a look around and the place was huge. He saw a girl sitting down on a crimson couch nibbling on a little cookie. Issei saw the Kuoh prince himself in all his blonde glory, Yuuto Kiba. Kiba was a guy who all the girls swoon over; basically Kiba already has his own harem. He also noticed the clubroom's shower running and he saw a silhouette of a woman on the other side of the shower curtains.

"Let me welcome you to the club." Rias spoke while getting out of the shower room

She was wearing the Kuoh Academy female uniform. She walked out with wet hair which was obvious because she took a shower. She started to dry off her hair with a white towel.

"Hello, I'm Yuuto Kiba but, you can call be Kiba." Kiba greeted

Issei shook Kiba's hand to greet him.

"I have heard about you from the guys." Issei smiled4

"I'm Toujou Koneko, nice to meet you Issei Hyoudou" Koneko welcomed

Issei noticed that she had a rather tired look on her face; she looked as if she had no emotion. She was also cute to in Issei mind.

"Nice to meet you Koneko-chan, you can call me Issei." Issei smiled

"I'm Akeno Himejima, you already met me." Akeno spoke

"I have just a little question, why did you call me here?" Issei asked

"Well to put it in short, we are devils." Rias responded

"That can't be true, devils are just myths." Issei chuckled

"I know it's hard to believe Issei but, we are real devils." Rias spoke in a stern voice

"You got to be kidding me...right?" Issei gave a sheepish smile

'Did I just join a club with crazy people?' Issei thought

"Let me explain Issei-kun." Rias responded

"Do you remember the date you had with 'Yuuma'?" Rias asked

"How did you know that I had a date with a girl named Yuuma?" Issei asked

"As I was saying, she was really something named a fallen angel." Rias continued

"As you know she struck you with a magical weapon called a light spear, and she killed you." Rias added

'What?! How does that make sense, how am I still alive then?' Issei thought

"I know what you're thinking right now, I resurrected you with something called an evil piece." Rias spoke

"What's an evil piece?" Issei asked

"Issei do you know the game chess?" Rias questioned

"Yes, I played a little myself." Issei answered

"Well evil pieces are special chess pieces you can use to resurrect someone as a devil. When the person is resurrected the new devil will gain the ability of their piece." Rias informed

"Basically you used an evil piece to resurrect me from the dead as a devil. I also now serve you and, everyone in this room is a devil..." Issei spoke

"I need some sort of proof that you guys are devils!" Issei yelled in haste

"As you wish." Rias responded

Everyone in the room stood up and, black bat wings started to come out of their backs. Issei was shocked at what just happened in front of him. Suddenly he felt something pushing inside his back, it didn't hurt, but identical bat wings started to push out of his back as well.

'Crap it's all true...I'm a devil!' Issei thought

"Welcome to the house of Gremory my cute servant." Rias smiled

Issei fainted on spot because this was a little too much for a teenage boy. Issei was not human anymore he lost his innocence the day he died, literally. The last things he heard before he blacked out were the gasping of the group of devils and yelling of Rias.

'I never knew my life would end so early. Also the fact that I'm a devil now...' Issei thought

 _ **3 HOURS LATER...**_

Issei woke up dazed and was surrounded by the ORC club members. Issei looked around and realised he was back inside the ORC clubroom. He felt like saying it was a crazy dream but he decided not to, it seemed a little cliché.

"So I'm a devil huh..." Issei spoke

"It's all true, Issei you are a real devil." Akeno answered

"I have a little question, what piece am I?" Issei asked

"You are a pawn my Issei." Rias answered with a smile

"So I'm one of the throw away pieces...of course..." Issei put his head back on the couch and sighed

"Don't think like that! Pawns have a special ability that can easily surpass even the queen." Rias yelled

"What is it...?" Issei asked

"It is called rank up; Pawns have the ability to change to any other piece with the king's consent." Rias answered

"That's good to know that I'm not useless." Issei mumbled

"You also have something inside you called a sacred gear." Rias added

"Ok, I know I have been asking a lot of questions but what's a sacred gear?" Issei asked

"A sacred gear is magical equipment that is only in a certain group of people. The holders are chosen by god himself. You currently possess a powerful one in your body." Rias answered

"How do activate it or summon it..." Issei questioned

"Simple, raise your arm in the air and think of something really powerful. If you follow those directions you should activate your sacred gear." Rias answered

Issei held up his arm and thought of the dragon he drew on the wall. It was the red dragon encrusted with green jewels. A red flame started to surround his arm and a red gauntlet covers his arm. It was red and had a gold outline and it was spiked, it had a green jewel behind the hand of his gauntlet.

"Buchou...That's the-"Akeno gasped

"Yes, that's the Red Dragon Emperor boosted gear." Rias was also shocked

"Wow this looks pretty cool." Issei grinned while staring at his new armoured arm.

"I also feel a strong surge of power in my body." Issei added

"Hello, partner." The gauntlet's jewel glowed a light green and a voice was heard

"Wait, I recognise your voice, you're the dragon from my dreams!" Issei gasped

"Yes, I am the dragon inside your dreams." The gauntlet answered

"I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. Issei Hyoudou you are my partner." The voice continued

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **Well that's the end of the chapter. I changed how Issei met Ddraig and I think it's pretty good for a meeting. If you like the story, please review, like or follow even. Thanks for reading this chapter, and see you next chapter.**

 **-Spark Out**


End file.
